No Regrets
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: All work no play makes Smoker dull and uptight. At least until he meets Ace and his easy and seemingly childish way lifestyle. 'Live a life with no regrets' right. Well that's easier said then done. But maybe these two could teach each other a few things. AU, slight OC, potential yaoi.


**No Regrets **

**A/****N: ****This idea just came to be out of nowhere, actually came through another idea but that's a whole 'nother story. Anyways, enjoy. And tell me what you think**

** Summary:** ** All work no play makes Smoker dull and uptight. At least until he meets Ace and his easy and seemingly childish way lifestyle. 'Live a life with no regrets' right. Well that's easier said then done. But maybe these two could teach each other a few things.**

**Oh yeah before I forget and knows what would happen if I did**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own One Piece. Rhetorically question. Of course I don't.**

**Warning: Language,****AU, more or less OC**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Juvenile**

"Stop kicking the seat" Smoker shouted angrily getting annoyed by the juvenile youth hand cuffed in the back behind he. He was a highly ranked cop in the New World and had just caught one of the city's biggest criminals.

Fire Fist Ace.

Yeah he was dangerous alright. Had a mouth that shot of like a cannon and spewed words that cut like a sword. And boy, could he fight, rumor had it that he was part of the Whitebeard gang and lord knew what kind of trouble that could bring. Plus he had some weird fire fetish, thus the nickname, and would always burn things. Yeah, there was a lot to put on record.

But what got to Smoker most was the fact that he was young. Like between the ages of 17-21, probably no older than 24 to say the least. And then there were the freckles that were sprinkled across his face making him seemingly innocent. But another kick to the back seat said otherwise.

"Will you stop that" Smoker shouted tightly gripping the steering wheel in order not to crash. "Just stay still"

"Bite me" Fire Fist hissed from behind him. Smoker's grip became extremely tight on the wheel. Then he remembered a tatic he learned in training. Though to him it was a but useless, maybe because he was a 'actions speak louder than words' kind of guy. But it was worth a shot.

"What's your problem?" Smoker asked nearly slamming the brakes as another foot connected to the back of his seat. 'Note to self, get foot cuffs'.

"Who said I have a problem" Fire Fist spat angrily "and like hell if you care."

'This little shit' Smoker thought angrily. Another kick to his seat, this was going to be a long ride.

"Look here Fire Fist, I'm just trying to-"

"Portgas" Smoker was cut of my him. "Excuse me" he questioned.

"The name's Portgas D. Ace" Fire fist...Ace said.

"Well at least we're getting somewhere" Smoker mumbled. "Fine then Portgas-"

Again he was cut off. "Ace, just call me Ace" And his seat was kicked again. Smoker nearly slammed on the breaks stopping behind a car in front. "Look here kid, you need to behave yourself"

"Fuck you and I'm not a kid" Ace hissed angrily. "I'm 20. What about you old man" Smoker slowed the car down as they pulled up to the station. "Get out" he huffed ignoring the nuisance behind him.

Stepping out himself, Smoker pulled out two cigars and lit them. "Now just stay quiet and follow me" Smoker said blowing out the smoke from his cigars. "That's a weird habit" Ace stated a slight grin creeping on his face as he followed behind the cop.

"What is" Smoker asked puzzled.

Ace grinned even more, "you're smoking. Who smokes to cigars at the same time?" Smoker groaned, he heard that a millon times before. And just he told everyone else, he told Ace, 'it's just something I do' as they walked into the station.

"Captain Smoker" he heard as soon as they entered the building. It was his subordinate and partner Tashigi who came running towards them, nearly tripping on the way. "What is it?" He huffed, taking another blow from his cigars.

"Uh..." Tashigi stuttered as she bowed and saluted. "It's about Fire Fist" she said in a half whisper kind of way pointing Ace who immediately grinned at the mention of his name. "What about him" Smoker questioned.

Tashigi leaned in close to him and whispered something that made him want to punch something. "What do you mean he's been bailed out?" He gritted his teeth angrily not caring that everyone including Ace could hear him. "Yeah, someone just came in and bailed him out not to long ago" Tashigi stated as a 'matter of fact' type way "you're best bet is to just fill out your report and release him."

Smoker was beyond pissed now, he had just captured one of the most notorious criminals, spent a long and annoying ride with him, and now he was being told that the little shit was free to go? Man, how he hated the system sometimes.

"Come on, kid" he huffed pulling the key to the handcuffs out. "So it's true isn't it" Ace said with a more than cocky grin on his face, "think I know who it was too."

"Shut up will you" Smoker growled unlocking the cuffs "now get you're ass out of here before I re-arrest you."

"Fine then" Ace said "no need to have a heart attack." Another smile crept across his face, "wait, so your name's actually Smoker." He was looking at the report Smoker was writing.

"Yeah, what of it" Smoker gave him a puzzled look. 'The hell's this kid's problem?' Ace laughed "oh god, what we're your parents thinking" he laughed louder. "There's just a shitload of irony going on with your name. Your name's Smoker, your hair's a smokey colored and you smoke not one but two cigars. Oh, god" Ace was laughing so loud, you'd think he was choking.

"Shut up and leave" Smoker was becoming agitated by him. Ace stopped laughing and looked at him and smiled. Not one of those cocky smiles, but it wasn't all that sincere. More of a playful one that suggest god knows what. It sure confused Smoker.

"It's been fun meeting you. We should do this again." Ace said grinning again before he turned away to leave. Go to hell why don't you" Smoker said angrily.

Ace turned towards him and smirked "Who knows maybe I will. Heard there's a lot of fire down there." And just like that he was gone.

And something told Smoker this going to be his last time seeing Fire Fist.

* * *

** A/N: And I leave it at that. So tell me what you think.**


End file.
